Angel Has Fallen
Angel Has Fallen is the 2019 American film and a sequel to Olympus Has Fallen and London Has Fallen. In this sequel, Secret Service agent Mike Banning (Gerard Butler) is framed for the assassination attempt of President Allan Trumbull (Morgan Freeman). After he escaped capture, he goes on the run to find the actual culprits while eluding his own agency and the FBI. With unlikely help from his estranged survivalist father Clay (Nick Nolte), Banning works to clear his name while confronting Wade Jennings (Danny Huston), his former Army Ranger teammate turned CEO of a rogue private military company responsible for the assassination plot. Angel Has Fallen received mixed reviews, but had a warm reception among fans of Has Fallen series. Plot After the events in the previous film, Secret Service agent Mike Banning undergoes training at a private military facility and is recommended for the position of Director by the President of the United States, Alan Trumbull, to replace retiring Secret Service director David Gentry. Banning hides the fact that he is suffering from migraines and insomnia and visits several doctors to treat them, and starts taking medication to cope with the pain. When the President goes on a fishing trip to a rural area, an armed drone attack kills the entire Secret Service protection detail. Banning survives. He saves the President but both are incapacitated, with President Trumbull comatose. FBI Agent Helen Thompson finds substantial evidence that Banning is responsible for the attack. The discarded van used to carry out the massacre contains Banning's hair and DNA. Thompson is also suspicious in that Banning survived the attack. He is subsequently arrested and ordered incarcerated. While Banning is being moved to a detention facility, his transport is ambushed. Banning escapes after killing the assailants, who are revealed to be agents who took part in the training exercise at the beginning of the film. Banning makes a call to his wife Leah and lets her know he is alive. This call alerts Thompson to Banning's location which leads to a car chase. Banning escapes again and goes to his father Clay Banning's house in the woods. Meanwhile, Vice President Martin Kirby is sworn in as Acting President due to Trumbull being in a coma. It is revealed that Wade Jennings, Banning's friend and the CEO of paramilitary company Salient Global, is the person who framed him. Banning and his father observe Jennings' men through surveillance cameras approaching Clay's house; Clay detonates explosives around the perimeter of the house, killing all the would-be attackers. They escape and Banning reveals to Clay that he has a wife and daughter. Leah and her daughter are on the verge of being kidnapped when Clay saves them. Kirby reveals to the press that Banning is responsible for the assassination attempt with support from the Russian government. Thompson finds the bodies around Clay's cabin and deduces that Banning was set up. Along with another agent, she goes to meet Jennings, but both are killed by him. Trumbull awakens from his coma and Kirby is revealed to be involved with Jennings. He plans to retaliate by attacking Russia due to the 'assassination attempt' on the President. Banning reaches the hospital where Trumbull is being treated after realizing it is unsafe for the President to remain there, but is captured and arrested. After an argument, Trumbull orders Banning released. Banning leads Trumbull to safety with help from Gentry and other agents as Jennings destroys the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital by increasing the oxygen and nitrogen supply to unstable levels, causing an explosion. The two hide in a corner office of the next building as Jennings' men pursue them. After a long gun battle, Jennings attempts to escape via helicopter, but Banning destroys the helicopter and kills Jennings. Banning is exonerated while Trumbull and Gentry arrest Vice President Kirby for treason thanks to the evidence uncovered by Thompson. Clay decides to live with Banning and his family. Feeling guilt over his failure to protect Trumbull as well as his undisclosed ailments, Banning offers his resignation. President Trumbull forgives his mistakes and offers Banning a promotion to Director of the Secret Service, which he accepts. Development :To be added. Cast & characters Banning Family *Gerard Butler as Mike Banning, Secret Service *Piper Perabo as Leah Banning *Nick Nolte as Clay Banning U.S. Government *Morgan Freeman as President Allan Trumbull *Lance Reddick as Director David Gentry *Michael Landes as Sam Wilcox, White House Chief of Staff *Mark Arnold as CIA Director James Haskell *Kerry Shale as Admiral Paul Sebring Government Agents *Jada Pinkett Smith as Helen Thompson, FBI *Joseph Millson as Ramirez, FBI *Ori Pfeffer as Murphy, Secret Service *Sapir Azulay as Peterson, FBI Terrorists *Danny Huston as Wade Jennings *Tim Blake Nelson as Vice President Martin Kirby *Frederick Schmidt as Travis Cole *Rocci Williams as Bruno Other *Chris Browning as Militia Man Gallery External Links * Category:Films Category:Olympus Has Fallen film series Category:Die Hard in a forest scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Hospital scenario movies Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters Category:Gerard Butler action films Category:Morgan Freeman action films